Daily Life With The-Child-Rearing-Badass-Who-Lived
by O ni kai
Summary: The Students and Faculty of Hogwarts were expecting the-boy-who-lived to show up at Hogwarts to learn magic at 11, they were expecting him to be Heroic, Brave, and Selfless. But, they weren't expecting him to not show up until the Triwizard Tournament or be a ruthless thug with a green haired baby on his back with a harem of monster girls. Daily Life with a Monster Girl included.
1. Prologue (Updated)

**Daily Life With The-Child-Rearing-Badass-Who-Lived**

 **Prolouge**

Little Whinging, Surrey

Number 4 Pivet Drive

Harry Potter had a pretty shit life in his own opinion. First, his parents die in a car accident. Then, he's given to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who are frankly both the worst people on this planet with their overweight and stupid son Dudley up there with them. The Dursley family overworked, insulted, and beat him every day and no one seemed to care. This would break any normal kid, but harry persevered through it all.

Then on his tenth birthday, when he had been running from Dudley and his gang, he had finally snapped and proceeded to beat the gang until they were bloody and broken. He was unfortunately caught by the cops and sent to a detention school where he got kicked out in a few weeks. This began the cycle he would be in for the next 5 years being kicked out of schools for delinquents and going to others in different countries. In these years he has found out he has an ability for magic and has been getting people to teach him in the different countries he's been to, people would teach him if he did favors or worked for them. How did he have the time? He ditched school.

Harry learned from Goblin Cursebreakers ,an Irish Celtic druid, Sheamus McFey, a German dragon mage, Gustav Drevnov, a Wandering contracterRyner Lute,a French wizard, Jean Delacour, and finally an elderly Japanese magi-woman in the country he's currently in. Baba Kurusuor Baba-obaasan, as he calls her, owns a candy shop that he works in and during weekends she teaches him spells that he practices in his free time. He lives in a house that he acquired with money he got from his account in Gringotts. He learned about Gringotts from the king of goblins, Ragnok, when he helped him fight off a pack of werebears in southern Ireland, after his guards had been killed. He head been named **Goblin-Friend,** informed of his heritage along with being allowed access to his family accounts, and taught some goblin Cursebreaker magic as rewards for his selflessness.

He had to buy a house because his 'family' just payed for his flight to Japan and nothing else, as usual. He hadn't told them of his wealth because as far as he was concerned they could go fuck themselves. Anyway, he had been going to school in Japan for the last year, he was adopted by Baba-obaasan after she heard his story, though she lives at her shop. It was relatively easy to get the Dursley's to sign him over to Baba after she scared the shit out of them. The duo then made their way back to Japan and have been living peacefully since.


	2. It's a Boy (Updated)

**Daily Life With The-Child-Rearing-Badass-Who-Lived**

 **To my readers (if any) Please reveiw seriously tell me if this is crap or if i should fix any thing. I really would appreciate it. Alright this chapter will introduce some more characters. Some i am sure you were waiting for.**

 **-It's a Boy!-**

 **Japan**

 **Harry's House**

 **3rd Person**

 **-Beep- -Beep- -Beep -**

An alarm clock blares signaling that it's time to wake up. Sun shines in through the window onto a black haired teenager in bed with a red haired girl with what appear to be red markings on her face. The black haired individual slowly opens his eyes to reveal a unique pair of green eyes. He yawns and attempts to stretch only to find that he can't. He looks over to the red haired girl next to him with a deadpan stare.

"Oi, Miia get up. What are you doing in my bed...Again?" The boy asked.

"Five more minutes... No, five more degrees." The now named Miia replies sleepily."Turn the alarm off Darling."

"I can't turn it off while your on me"

We zoom out to see that Miia has the lower part of a snake and her long crimson tail is rapped around the green eyed youth. She appears to have him in a vice like grip as well.

"Mu. Go back to sleep Darling. I'm still cold." Miia states still half asleep.

"I can't I got to get to school Miia. I'll run ya a bath or something. Just get up. Or Else."The irritated youth replies.

"Or else what?"

"This" He reaches out and grasps the end of her tail, causing her to gasp in ecstasy and pain.

"Darling please lamias' tail tips are very sensitive let go."

"Not until you get up"

"Mu, fine you win this time darling."Miia replies as she uncurls herself and gets up.

"I'll run you a bath" 'darling' Replies as he picks up his glasses off the night makes his way to the bathroom and fills the tub which is the size of a hot-spring. He tells Miia her bath is ready. He swiftly makes his way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast and sees an elderly woman with short brown hair with grey streaks and brown eyes in a purple sweater and jeans talking with a woman with black hair and sunglasses in a suit with a black skirt and black stockings at the table. They turn to him.

"Ohayo, Harry-kun," the elderly woman greets the young man now named Harry.

"Kon'nichiwa, Darling-Kun," greets the woman in the suit.

"Asa, Baba-obaasan , Moocher," Harry greets back as he makes his way over to the kitchen. He starts to make breakfest. He makes 3 regular and 1 extra large plates of bacon, eggs, and sausage. As he places them on the table Miia comes down and tries to hug Harry from behind, only for Harry to dodge and slip into his seat. Miia pouts then sits as well.

As there eating Harry reflects on the fact that a week ago Baba had told him that she signed him up for the 'extraspecies' Cultural Exchange Program. The point to the program was to get muggles or non-magicals use to magical creatures before revealing magic itself. Most countries in the ICW voted for the program and only the Supreme Mugwump and Britain didn't. 'like peeling off a band-aid slowly before removing it all together' Baba had said and since she was in favor of the program that meant that he was signed up for it since she didn't have room in her shop for anyone to live besides herself. He now had Miia living with him, which wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't hopelessly enamored with him.

The reason she was in love with a thug like him was because when he took her out to see the city and shop for clothes, she was being harassed by some asshole racist biker and he kicked the dude through a wall, literally. Since then she's be hopelessly in love with him. Don't get him wrong it wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her or grossed out by her snake half. It's just the law that he can't do _anything_ that would put her in danger. Dating her counts as danger apparently. Which was why her liking him was a problem. If he did anything to her she would be deported and he would be thrown in prison for who knows how long.

The Moocher is the cultural exchange coordinator her job is to check on Miia and make sure Harry follows the rules. But, all she does is come, eat his food, drink his coffee, and flirt with him. Hence her nickname. Her actual name,though, is . She also leads Japans MON squad, they enforce the rules and deal with the more violent species like orcs.

After they ate Harry got ready for his first day of school. He went to the worst high school in Japan, **Ishiyama High**. It has a delinquent rate of 120%. There are fights daily and no one stops them. Harry was excited. He could kick the crap out of whoever he wanted and no one would get in his way.

 **Hill Near Ishiyama High**

left after breakfast, which wasn't a surprise, and Baba and Miia went to her shop. Harry looked at the clock. 8:00 he didn't have to be at school until 11:30 He had time to kill so he made his way over to the river side down a hill near the school. He then proceeded to take a nap. Until he heard shouting.

"Hey! Its the raging lightning bolt!Lets get him for what he did to boss." Some soon to be half-dead fucker said. Harry growled and stood up and looked over to see a biker gang of 20 bikers armed with pipes, bats, poles, knifes, a katana(?), and other sorts of weaponry. Harry grinned a shark-like grin and his eye glowed a killing curse green. The walking corpses (to Harry) hesitated then all charged with a roar.

 **~Timeskip~**

Slaughter. That was what happened no fight only a one-sided beat down. The bleeding and bloody bikers could only grovel at the feet of Harry, who was unharmed and basking in his victory.

"Bow to me you worthless sacks of flesh!HEHEHEHEHEH!"Harry gloated.

One brave, stupid, biker muttered,"Tawagoto no sakuhin " (Piece of shit)

Our Protagonist glared at the interloper then proceded to pick up the biker, who was about as big as his Uncle Vernon, by his leg and repeatedly dunked his head into the water till said interloper passed out, while cackeling like a demon. He the threw the overweight punk over his sholder.

"NOW SCRAM ROKUDENASHI!"(Assholes)Our Hero roared and they ran like hell."Cowards."

Harry then noticed a middle-aged man with brown hair and a mustache, dressed in a white t shirt and pink short shorts, floating down the river on his back. Harry raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders and picked the guy out of the water and slammed him on the ground.

"Ok, old man I saved you. Now give me your money." Harry ordered the man. The man laid still for a couple moments prompting Harry to question is he killed the guy or not. Then the man suddenly jumped up yelled, "TRANSPORT" and proceeded to split himself in half revealing a bright light. From which a naked green haired baby boy popped out of. Confusing the fuck out of Harry. Then the man pulled himself together and jumped back into the river with a cry of," Good day."

"The Fu-uh-uge," Harry almost cursed before remembering the baby near him, hey he had some (nearly none) morals. Harry then looked at the baby who was looking up at him curiously. Harry grinned down at the infant trying to seem non-threatening, which failed as he was covered in the blood of his enemies and his eyes were still glowing faintly, in all he looked deranged and evil. The green haired child's eyes started sparkling and he crawled up Harry's body and planted himself on his shoulder while hugging Harry's head. Harry tired to get the baby off only succeeding in making the child start to tear up. The baby then cried out and Lightning came out of nowhere and struck Harry!

As the lightning died down Harry made a mental note to never do anything to upset the child ever again. Harry shook himself to get the ash off of himself and looked at the baby now asleep in his arms.

"Your pretty attached huh little guy?" Harry asked, more to himself then anyone else. He then felt a searing pain in his hand. He looked down and saw a strange red mark on the back of his hand. He didn't know what the hell was going on at this point so he decided fuck it he was going to school.

 **~Timeskip~**

As Harry arrived at school he saw a white haired girl being harrassed by a 2nd year student who was big buff and bald with some scars here and there. He was twice Harry's size and a whole lot of guy made a big mistake pissing Harry off.

"HEY BALDY"Harry roared. The idiot looked only in time to see Harry's fist as it launched him into a second floor window.

Furukawa **(Fem Furuichi)** couldn't believe her luck someone saved her from the big oaf. She looked at her savior and saw a shaggy black haired handsome boy with shockingly beautiful Green eyes behind black glasses and a weird lighting bolt scar on his forehead. She was blushing up a storm. He was her knight in shining armor!Her Kind Hearted Hero! **(Oh If you only knew Furukawa)** Then her heart fell as she saw the green haired baby on his shoulder. Of course her hero had someone!

"Hey, you okay?" Said savior asked in a bland looked up glowing red and stuttered out a 'yeah'.He raised an eyebrow."You sure you look pretty red?"

She nodded not trusting her voice at the nodded and introduced himself and she did the same in kind. He waved good bye and headed for class. The teacher was a weakling who was hiding under his desk the whole time. Harry put his head down and took a nap. He was awoken by the baby who was attached to him.

"Da dabuh,"The kid said as he poked Harry."DAH"

"Huuuah, what do you want brat," Harry asked tiredly" You hungry"

"Dah"The infant nodded.

Harry nodded back picked him up and took him to the vending machines on the 2nd floor. He bought the last 2 yogurts and was about to walk off when a short haired with piercings a camouflage sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants with a chain attached, went to buy a yogurt and looked about ready to cry when there were none.

"Hey," Harry called she looked over and Harry said 'Here' as he threw over 1 of his yogurts. she caught it and thanked him profusely before she ran off.

"Strange girl", Harry muttered as he walked to the roof feeding the baby. As he got to the roof he was about to sit down when all of a sudden. A huge bird swooped by forcing Harry to jump out of the way. He then saw a Blonde haired girl dressed in a black Gothic Lolita maid dress land on the roof.

"Hey watch where your going lady!"Harry yelled furiously.

"You Human are you the young master's Otōsan?"The blonde asked.

"The hell are you talking about I ain't anyone's dad"

" Fool,I am Hildagarde the baby in your possessions wet-nurse and mother in the human is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV the next Great Demon Lord. Every generation a The Next Great Demon goes out and finds his father who's seed was stolen and used to create him by the current Great Demon Lady.YOU."

"So your telling me someone stole my boys and that this is my son?"

"Yes."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's the truth."

"I'll just find out for myself _pater revelare_ "Harry casted the father reveal spell. Harry began glowing in a gold light. Harry blinked once. Twice. Three time then handed Beel to HIlda and proceeded to pass out on the roof.

 **-END CHAPTER-**

 **I hope this chapter was better than the first one. I made it longer, introduced some Harem members and possible ones to. I have a poll up please vote on who you want in the Harem I revealed the secret Harem member this chapter first three to guess it right can name a definite harem member. Please honestly reveiw also I'll explain some of the things in the prologue when certain people are introduced or Harry goes certain places.**

 **~Oni-Kai Out~**


	3. Harpies, Centaurs, and Arachne Oh My

**Daily Life With The-Child-Rearing-Badass-Who-Lived**

 **Chapter 3 Hope y'all like it.**

 **Harpies, Centaurs, and Arachne Oh My**

 **-Story Start-**

After Harry had awoken he discovered 2 things; 1 he hadn't been dreaming and 2 school had ended. So, he started on his way home with Beel and Hilda. He was going to have to do his best to explain the entire story to Miia and Baba.

Harry's house

As he walked in Harry steeled his nerves and ignored the premonition of dread that he felt. He walked into the house and sat at the table. He was going to have Hilda explain the circumstances. So, when Miia, Smith, and Baba looked at him and the baby curiously, he motioned to Hilda. She bowed down.

"Hello, my name is Hildagarde, and starting today me and this baby will be living here. Please think of me as a member of your family." she said stunning Harry and shocking Miia, Smith, and Baba.

"Machi-Machi (wait wait) what do you think you're doing?! Don't you think people might take that the wrong way?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah there's a problem! Everybody's frozen in shock." Motioning over to the shocked people at the table.

"However I heard that was customary in this country..."

"Says who Dammit! Your assumptions are all wrong!"

' This Country. She's from another country like Harry?' Wondered Baba.

'Darling brought home a Girl! And She's Beautiful! Was I not worthy of his love?!' Despaired Miia.

'Her boobs are HUGE!' Thought Smith.

'Wait what's the baby doing...'

" I already told you we need to explain this situation carefully! How do ya think my family's going to react when we tell them I'm a father!" Harry blurted out angrily before realizing what he said.' Oh Shit!'

'Father?!' Baba's visage visibly darkened.

" Even after all you did..." Hilda commented, refusing to his show of immense power when having to deal with the Bikers, blushing as she was turned on slightly by the show of brutality.

'WHAT HE DO?' Baba's visage was darkening, Miia was almost to tears, and Smith was still Shocked.

"It was amazing..." Hilda continued almost breathlessly, as she truly believed it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO HARRRRYYYYY?!" Baba couldn't take it anymore," I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER! I TOLD YA IF YA WANTED TO DO THOSE THINGS YOU BETTER WRAP IT UP, YOU BAKANA SHIT! AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO NUTT UP AND TELL ME?!"

" W-wait i can explain..." Harry nevously stuttered out. One does not want to be the object of Baba's anger, said object's usually never turn up again.

"WHAT NEXT YOUR GONNA TELL ME IT'S NOT YOUR KID!? LOOK AT THAT KID! HE LOOKS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE YOU!"

'Darling had a child with another woman...' Miia thought dejectedly, then her eye's burned with a new passion,' I'll just get him to drop that tramp and I'll raise his child with him!'

"So what country are you from," Smith asked Hilda, hiding her jealousy.

"Makai," Hilda answered truthfully.

" Macao, wow your Japanese is really good."

Suddenly, Baba knocked her adopted grandson onto the ground, and put her foot on his back.

"APOLOGIZE TO THIS YOUNG LADY THIS INSTANCE YOU LITTLE PUNK! SHE'S PROBABLY BEEN STRESSED OUT AS HELL WITH WORRY!" Baba demanded then she turned to Hilda and smiled at her," Don't worry dearie, he'll help you raise him. Your now apart of our family, just call me Baba-kaasan."

" More like Obaasan you old bat" Harry muttered to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"NOTHING"

"Good"

"Thank you, please call me Hilda." Hilda said.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"Dah Dah Dahbuh Dah ai ai Dah"Beel sang as Harry was hanging out the laundry to dry since the machine was broken. Last night, both MIia and Hilda slept with him in his bed, while Beel slept in a transfigured crib. He woke up smothered, annoyed, aroused, and pissed off. Then Hilda and Miia Decided that they would argue over who should be Beel's mother figure. Not wanting to listen to them Harry did the Laundry.

Suddenly, something snatches Harry and Beel up and takes them and Miia arrive with more loads just in time to see them off. They called their names out in horror as they see them land at the park.

 **~ TIME SKIP~**

" So you just needed someone to be with you in the park? What about your host family?", Harry Questioned.

"Papi is in trouble for flying off all the time. The Terminator said that Papi Would be Deflowered the next time she does it," Papi? explained

"You mean deported? And your Papi, right?"

"Papi Is Papi. Papi is Harpy... Wait harpy is Papi? Parpie is Harpi?"

'Did she confuse herself. Talk about a bird-brain'

Harry and Beel spent time in the park with Papi. He bought her Iced cream and Beel ice cream, only to have to wash it off them in the fountain. He played with them on the playground. All in all it was a pretty fun day. Then Hilda and Miia decided to show up when they were playing in the fountain.

"Darling, you won't take baths with me but you will with this girl" a livid Miia questioned our Protagonist. Before he could respond they heard a cry for help. Turning to the sound they see Furukawa surrounded by punks from Ishiyama with 'baldy' or Abe, as Harry learned his name, leading them.

"Heheh. Now you ain't got no Raging Bolt to protect ya. Whatcha gonna do? Don't worry it'll only hurt a bit at first. Then It'll feel very _Good._ Heehheheh" Abe said sinisterly. The girls were pissed at them, besides Papi as she was to innocent to know what they were speaking of. Harry's expression was unreadable, his face shadowed by his hair. Then, His eyes started glowing Killing curse green and he grew his demented twisted smile, but something different happened Baby Beel's eyes glowed the same shade of green as his father's, while sporting a similar grin. Then, The Zebul Spell spreads up Harry's arm, and moves to all over his body. He looked demonic , well more so than usual.

" **HEY ASSHOLE'S WHY YOU TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK?! CAN'T SAY NOTHING TO MY FACE!?"** Our Hero(?) Roars with a twised voice (like Ichigo's Inner Hollow).

" O-oh...Hey H-Harry we were just t-talking about how amazingly forgiving you are." Abe says nervously, legitimately shiting himself.

 **"BEAT IT YOU WASTES OF FLESH"** Harry punches Abe and each of his goons in a blur of speed sending them flying with blood flying from their mouths. Harry blurs to them and slams them onto the ground cracking it and knocking them out. The Zebul Spell suddenly recedes and Harry and Beel suddenly pass out.

 **Harry's House**

Harry woke up to see himself surrounded by His housemates, Aleindilon Smith, Papi, Baba, and Furukawa.

"Darling Your Awake!" Miia Exclaimed happily.

"What happened? I feel like shit." He asked them.

"You and master used to much demonic energy at once and passed out from the strain." HIlda anwsers him.

"Hilda also explained everything to us, after i came and demanded to know why you were passed out." Baba Explains. " It turns out Furukawa here's Parents from are Squibs who are potion masters."

"Thanks for saving me, again, by the way." a blushing Furukawa says.

"The Zebul Spell has also extended. This means that your bond with the master has deepened. This also means you are more powerful then before, as you now have more demonic energy flowing through you." Explained Hilda. Harry looked at his arm and sure enough the Zebul Spell Extended to his upper arm just past his elbow.

"This Looks badass" Was what Harry's thoughts on it were."Why are you here Smith?"

"I came here to inform you that Papi will be staying with you from now on." She told him.

"Huh?"

"Well, you are the only person that she'll listen to. Besides I was going to send her here anyway."

" Of course you were, what do you think about this Papi?"

"Papi is happy to be living with her Husband!" Papi exclaimed before glomping him. Smith then looked at Miia when she said nothing.

"What? I'm not going to be jealous over a child half my age." Miia informed her.

"You do know that She's your age right?"

"WHAT?! GET OFF MY DARLING, BIRD-BRAIN!"Miia exclaimed while pulling on Harry's arm

"NO! Get your own Husband!" Papi Yelled back, sticking her tounge out at her. Hilda then stepped up and grabbed Harry's other arm.

"Remove yourselves from him! If anyone is going to be his wife and the young master's mother figure then it shall be me!" the maidservant exclaimed. Soon, Both Furukawa and Smith joined in.

"H-he's MY knight in shining armor, I'll fight for him!" Furukawa exclaimed.

"Can I join in on this?" Smith asked " I could get behind marrying this stud."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Harry finally screamed. Unfortunately, this woke Beel up and he cried out, shocking everyone.

 **-TIMESKIP-**

A week later, Beel needed Diapers because he was in his "Urination Season". Baba said that she could create a couple extra space diapers like they do to trunks. He just needed to pick up some diapers to be changed. So, he was walking to the convenience store to pick some up. He was about to turn a corner, when he walked right into someone.

Looking at who he walked into, he saw a Centaur girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It appears that I have met someone...Tis certain to be fate! My Name Is Centorea Shianus! A member of the highly esteemed Ceantaur race! And thou are the man fated to be my master!" Centorea introduced herself proudly. Harry sighed, pulled out his smartphone, and called Smith, who explained that Centorea had permission to look for her 'master' and that she'll be living with him from now on. Harry slid his phone into his pocket and looked to Centorea.

"I guess one should not doubt Japan's Magic Charms!" Centorea announced, worrying Harry, who, while usually a punk, still respected the Statue of Secrecy.

"Magic Charms?" He asked uncertainly looking around hoping no one heard them.

"Yes! If 'one runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, they are your fated one' Tis not a Japanese Fortune-Telling Magic Charm, is it not?"

'Oh, she was just talking about those 'Magic Charms'' He thought relieved. He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair. Causing Centorea to gasp as she realized who her master was.

"You're Harry Potter!"

"Look. Centorea" Harry began.

"Please call me Cerea. It is the name people close to me use."

"Cerea. Don't make a big deal out of something I don't even remember. I lost my parents that night because some racist terrorist decided to attack our home for some reason. I don't really like how I got my scar, but i've come to terms with it. Please don't bring it up, I'm happy with my, relatively, normal life. I don't want fame to ruin it."

"O-oh I apologize master. I h-had no idea."

"It's cool. You didn't know, now come on I need to pick up Some diapers for Beel here."

"Dah!" Said baby exclaimed, happy to be acknowledged. The trio then made their way to the convenience store. Once there they made their way to the back trying to find some diapers, when the front door swung open.

"Everyone down on the ground and no one gets hurt." The robber exclaimed as his two cohorts went about putting people on the ground. When the trio of miscrents made their way to Harry and co. he glared at the interlopers for interrupting his shopping.

"What do you three asses want?" Harry asked them calmly.

"We want you to get on the ground, dumbass." the lone female one responded.

"Yea don't you know who we are Brat. I'm the one who single-handily disbanded the Grey Oni's Biker gang!" The other robber boasted proudly.

"No your not," Harry replied." I did that. Them assholes didn't know when to back off."

"O-Oh u-uh"

"Well I don't know about the chump where, but I started the Red Tails I'm The Black Magi Blade." The woman proclaimed.

"No That's my Baba-Obaasan. Look are you all just fakers? Cause i would like to get back to shopping"

"Well" The leader started, " I'm The Raging Bolt the terror of Ishiyama!"

"No Your not, I am" Harry raised his hair to show his scar and the robbers paled.

"W-w-well that don't matter here. Cause I'm the one with the Gun pointed at your head." The leader said smugly. Harry's response was to bat the three's guns away before picking up the leader, slamming him into the other two, and kicking all of them into the wall cracking it. Harry then, acting like nothing happened, asked an employee which diaper was most absorbent. The manager came up to him, thanked him profusely, and gave him a life time supply of Diapies, 'The Magic Diapers' that though made Harry snort as him and co. were walking to his place, because of what they were planning to do to them.

As him, Beel, and Cerea reached an intersection he saw something that looked awfully suspicious, an Arachne and her host family. Nothing suspicious at first glance, but her host family was looking around nervously as they received money from a short guy in a suit who was grinning lecherously. Seeing how scared the Arachne was set his decision in stone. He took his phone out and called Smith while walking over to them. The host families daughter blushed at the sight of him.

"Wow an Arachne!" Harry stated with false cheer." Never see one up close before, tell me is it true that you have very soft silk."

"Beat it brat! I'm making a business deal here!" Short shit told him. Harry asked what he meant." Idiot brat. I'm buying this Arachne from them. Now beat it before things get messy."

" Oh I assure you that, I know whats happening. MON is on their way" Harry stated showing his phone. Short shit paled, then got red, like Vernon, Harry noted,and wouldn't be surprised if they were related. " You related to Vernon Dursley at all?"

"I'm Victor Dursley. Now I recognize you your their punk nephew who kicked the shit outta their boy Dudders!"

"Yea I am. Want to deliver a message to them? I don't forgive scum." Harry then proceeded to pick short shit up and throw him into his truck, denting it and then kicked him in what use to be his testicles. Short shit passed out and Harry glared at the gaping ex-host family, who he told to stay put, or else.

MON arrived and arrested all of them. The Arachne, Rachnera Arachnera, went with Harry, Beel, and Cerea, who was praising her heroic Master, to his house, after Rachnera expressed her wish to go with him to Smith, who gave Harry both of their paperwork. Smith said that she would be by later to discuss something.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Harry's Place

When Harry arrived he was confronted by his worried housemates who questioned what had took so long. After explaining and introducing Cerea and Rachnera, Miia complained about how her 'Darling was bringing to many girls home'. This started a fight, which somehow got to what he was attached to most on a girl. He saw no harm in it so he answered:

"Smooth Legs"

This caused Miia, Papi, and Cerea to sulk, while Rachnera blushed and smirked, since she had the most legs that were smooth in the house. Smith then chose that time to show up.

"Ohho Darling-Kun remind me to not wear stockings when I come over"She said. Harry annoyed just asked what she wanted to talk about " We at MON and the ICW believe that an inter-species marriage will set the plan forward by years. So we are going to have you marry all of the girls publicly while we announce your status as a wizard and your worth to the community to the world. I, of course, will be joining them in marrying you to make sure everything goes smoothly. The ICW also passed the HRA or house restoration act so the head of house, who's definitely aligned with the light, with a dying out family must marry 1 women per house. You, according to the Goblins checkings, are the Head of the Houses of Pendragon, Potter, Slytherin, Preverell, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Sutōmuburingā, Shi no tatsujin, and a bunch of others,your family weren't bigots who chose to inbred in Britian, and a lot of them had multiple spouses, in fact your father was the only Potter male to not have multiple wives in history."

Scilence followed before the girls all hugged Harry in vice like grips.

"We'll also be announcing your marriage to the wizarding world as a whole in every paper. In fact we've already done so, the papers will be going out tomorrow."

Harry could only wonder why he was the one all this shit was happening to when he finally noticed the Phoenix on Baba's Shoulder. When he asked about it she responded with:

" This is my new Familiar. She just showed up in your living room while I was watching TV. Her collar says Fawkes, which I believe is a silly name for such a pretty girl so I renamed her Flammeus (Brilliant Flame in Latin). Watcha think of her? Cool or just plain amazing"

 **-The Next Day-**

Britian

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

The aged manipulator was planning for the TriWizard tournament. His plans for the child of prophecy were all sent to shit. How was he suppose to know that the boy would react violently to abuse. He was suppose to be a weak willed, praise seeking, scrawny brat who would trust Dumbledore once he took him out of the Dursley's house and into the wizarding world. Now he couldn't find him and he checked everywhere in Britain! (The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't be in the other non-old ways following countries.) He had sent Fawkes to find him and the Phoenix had not returned, he felt their connection sever, and he feared the worst. (as it was also impossible for the Phoenix to leave the 'leader' of the 'light' for trying to make a child his sacrificial pawn.) Before Dumbledore could go on with his internal rambling an owl carrying his Daily Prophet swooped in. He payed the Bird and Opened his paper. The title and picture caused his heart to skip a beat.

 **'The-Boy-Who-Lived Found, Engaged, and A Father!'**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _'The-Boy-Who-Lived has been discovered to have been living in Japan, with his adopted Grandmother, a kind and powerful old Magi-Woman who is basically Japan's own Version of Dumbledore. She had apparently adopted and saved him from his Terrible, Abusive,and Villainous Muggle Guardians that Dumbledore had put him hero has apparently had a son named Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, quite the regal name, and he is the most adorable thing, this reporter thinks. He looks wuite a lot like his Hero could not be reached for a comment as he was out saving not only a lot of Muggles from a bunch of, what this reporter can tell are, muggle versions of Death Eaters! They were threatening to murder a large store full of Muggles and our hero had valiantly saved only that but he then saved a Magical Creature from being sold as a sex slave to a Evil Muggle. And Days before he had single handily stopped a muggle dark lord's army from terrorizing the country! The muggle thugs all fear him! Our Savior has certainly been Busy! Now he will be the first to enact the HRA law and marry the magical creature girls living with him!Along with looking for more girls to marry! From all of us at the Prophet we would like to wish them a happy marriage and Mr. Potter a Good wife hunting!_

Dumbledore looked like he needed a drink.

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius had smiled like a Cheshire cat, his Godson was so manly! He knew one thing for sure. He Needed to get to Japan, to give Harry a bachelor party!

 **Hope you liked the new chapter!**

 **I introduced a lot of Characters this chapter.**

 **Please Review.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	4. Meetings, Mon, and Mermaids

**Daily Life With The-Child-Rearing-Badass-Who-Lived**

 **Apologize for Snape's reaction I was hoping it could be better, but I couldn't think of anything. My mind went blank.**

 **I based the Potion Physics on Minecraft Potion Physics.**

 **Meetings, Mon, and Mermaids**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Snape's Room**

Snape's room was an oval shaped room with black leather seats, and dozen's of potions on the Greasy Haired professor was cursing up a storm. He had just read the Daily Prophet and was pissed beyond comprehension.

"DAMN POTTER! ONES NOT ENOUGH! NO HAVE TO HAVE A WHOLE LOT BECAUSE YOU'RE A CONCEDED FUCKING BRAT! AND OH GREAT YOU MULTIPLIED AND HAD A BRAT YOURSELF!"Was a little tidbit of his rant. A few more hours into his rant, his mark had burned signaling the Dark Lord's summon for a meeting.

 **The Burrow**

The Weasley's house had a small yard at the front of the house, with a chicken coop that housed the family's chickens. The interior of the Burrow was cosy and lived in, with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture and trappings. Ron Weasley was pissed off at the moment.

During his first year he couldn't find Harry Potter and become his best mate like he was suppose to, causing his mother to yell at him. He had also disappointed Ginny, Bill, and, more importantly, Dumbledore. Ginny couldn't rely on Harry's trust of Ron to feed him love potions, Bill couldn't get that French diplomat's partial-Veela Daughter like he wanted by using his connections to Harry, and Dumbledore couldn't prepare for He-who-shall-not-be-named's return. Now, his mother had just read that his 'best mate', he was Harry just didn't know it yet, was going to be married to multiple magical creature babes, he had also already shagged some girl, as he had a kid. Life just wasn't fair sometimes, so Ron continued to stuff his face like a pig.

The Twins, Gretel and Fiona, were in their room contemplating going to Japan. Harry Potter was looking for more wives and they could warn him, while becoming apart of his Harem. From what they figure, any guy who can get a Harem, successfully, must be 'packing' a whole lot under his trousers and have stamina to back it up. He was also probably a good father, with how happy his kid looked in the picture. He was a perfect Package!

"Well"

"I think"

"That we"

"Know what"

"We'll be working on"

"In the foreseeable"

"Future"

"Getting a perfect Boyfriend""Getting a perfect Boyfriend" Both had said to each other, while plotting on how to get to magical Japan.

Bill Weasley was fuming. He couldn't get that Veela Babe if he had no reason to meet her! With no Boy-Who-Lived talking to him, she wouldn't notice him! How would he get her now! To top it off, he had read that the brat was going to get married to multiple hot chicks! While also already having a kid! He'll put that brat in his place, no matter what!

Ginny Weasley wasn't worried as one might think. She knew that Dumbledore was going to fix this and that she would get the boy she had been dreaming of since childhood as her husband and love slave. She wasn't in denial, it was going to happen. She would also convince him to drop his son, she didn't want to be a step-mother. She just needed to wait patiently and practice having sex with the many boys of Hogwarts. Harry would love how experienced she was and he would obviously love her, she looked exactly like his mother, and boys always wanted to shag their mother. Look at her brothers, they did. Hmm, she was getting an urge, time to call up Dean.

Molly Weasley was affronted by how her 'future son-in-law'/ Meal ticket was going to be marrying, so she was making a Love Potion to give to Harry. It was a _Aeternum PHILTRUM_ or Forever Love Potion. One drop of hair from the person who was going to be loved in the drink, then the drinker of the potion would be forever in love with them. It was how she had gotten Arthur to love her. She hadn't read the whole thing, as it was Dark Magic and if she didn't know it all then she wasn't Dark, But that wasn't important. She just needed to send this to Harry and this whole marriage farce would be over, they could get rid of the brat to.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Malfoy Manor was a manor house surrounded by elaborate gardens. The inside was rather elaborate with huge rooms filled with expensive furniture. In Draco Malfoy's room said girl was admiring her picture of Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, and herself standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was unknown to anyone, but she had met them once while her family was vacationing in France.

She had been cornered by a bunch of Muggle thugs and Harry had beaten them all up, rescuing her. She had yelled about how all Muggles were animals that needed to be out down and he had corrected her by saying that while some Muggles were 'assholes like his relatives', as he had put it, there were some who weren't, he had shown her a lot of examples and she was inclined to believe him. They had met Fleur when she was kidnapped by sex slavers and Harry saved her. She hadn't told her Father of this meeting. She had told her mother, who told her to follow her heart because she hadn't or Draco's father would be someone named 'Paddie waddie' and 'Moonie' would be her second mother. Draco looked up with a fire in her eyes, she was going to Japan.

To say that Lucious Malfoy was upset would be an understatement. He was a whole array of emotions Furious of Potter's arrogance, Disgusted that he wasn't inbreeding, Worried over his master's reaction, and a whole lot more. Suddenly, his marked burned intensely, signaling his master's call.

Narccissa Black, that's right Black, had just finished her divorce papers. She no longer needed to fear anything, she and her daughter were going to Japan after this year in Hogwarts. Her Paddie Waddie was obviously going to go to Japan with Reima, or Moonie. She had loved both of them, but was lead to believe that they didn't love her, so she dated and married the guy who told her, Lucious. She had found her Ex-husband's Journal, who kept a journal of their evil deeds under their pillow anyway? In it she had discovered the truth, she also found out that Paddie Waddie was innocent of any and all crimes, and that Lucious had been cheating on her with new male recruits for Death Eaters. She was going to let her daughter finish this year, while she got the divorce through, and then they were going to get their loves together!

 **Reima's House**

Said Werewolf Girl was crying tears of joy as she started packing, shortly after she read the Prophet. She already knew that her idiot, Padfoot, was going to come over and drag her to Japan to see their Godson. Sirius may have been an idiot sometimes, but he was her idiot. She loved him with all her being and knew that he was innocent immediately after his imprisonment in Azkaban.

That didn't mean that she hadn't been kept up at night worrying over him. She and him had just gotten back together, but Dumbledork had insisted that he stay at Grimmauld Place, away from her, and insisted that she not visit him or their Godson. She did that anyway, as she could barley support herself, let alone a child, werewolves couldn't get decent jobs in Britain and she had to stay their to wait for Padfoot to get out of prison. She was told by Dumbledork that Harry was safe and being taken care of. He even brought fake drawings that 'Harry' had done of her, Sirius, and the boy himself, together as a family, and pictures of a happy Harry. She had thought that Harry was dead after he didn't go to Hogwarts his first year, and she had almost ended her life with grief a few years after.

If Sirius hadn't broken out that same year and came and saved her, she wouldn't be here. Now she could go with her idiot and they could be a family with Harry! After she hit him over the head a few times, seriously, a son in high school, he was lucky that she missed him or she would be over there cursing him into the ground! Now to finish packing.

 **Goldric's Hollow**

 **Death Eater Meeting Place**

The followers of Voldemort were bowing towards his baby like form. Said madman was steaming.

"SERIOUSLY! HE GETS A HAREM NOW TOO! WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT CHICKS WERE SUPPOSE TO DIG BADASS BAD BOYS!" Babymore ranted one of his followers stepped forward.

"M-my Lord. A-apparently, Potter is more of a bad boy and a badass then you." random death eater 1 informed his lord shakily.

"CRUCIO! Anyone else think Potter's a better Bad Boy then Me?!" Receiving negatives he continued" Good! Now, Bellatrix! You are to go to Potter and kill him! No one is allowed to be more Badass then me!"

"Yes My Lord" Bellatrix saluted before rushing out.

 **Ministry Of Magic**

"So I need you to send some of your Aurors to protect Harry Potter" Fudge ordered Amielia Bones.

"The IWC really ordered you to huh?" Said Auror Captain asked her 'boss'. Who nodded bashfully, clearly embarrassed about being caught after his huge fake speech about how they should 'defend their savior'. The ICW had ordered multiple countries to send over some protection for their experimental research monkey. Britain was one of the countries 'Peaceful' enough to send some."Fine, I'll send Squad 7, my best squad. Nymphadora Tonks, Todd Morse, Roland Herst, Greg Tooster, Fred Jupiter, and Alexander Yander. They'll handle it."

Fudge nodded, happy to be able to take credit for sending people to defend The-Boy-Who-Lived.

 **Grimmauld Place**

 **Order Meeting**

As 'Moody' and Snape arrived, Dumbledore Sighed. He couldn't find Sirius or Reima anywhere. He could only assume that they went against his wishes, so they must have went dark. Such a shame. Oh well, he could still use Grimmauld Place, so he didn't need Sirius anymore, he also only had Reima in the order to have Sirius trust them so he also didn't need her.

"Ok, I will need for someone to go and retrieve Harry so we can convince him to join the Light" Dumbledore informed them, having already decided to keep Reima and Sirius's reason for absence a secret.

"I'll do it" Bill volunteered. He could show that brat how a 'real man' fights then order him to join.

"Excellent! Well, what are your thoughts on Harry's 'Marriage'" The moment he asked that he knew he was going to be there all night. Especially when everybody started yelling.

 **Japan**

 **Harry's Place**

"Why are you all here again?" Our protagonist asked Simth, a pink-haired wheel-chaired bound mermaid, Mero, and the Members of MON. A spunky Red-haired zombie, Zombina, a tall blonde orc, Tio, a silver-haired Doppelganger, Doppel, and a short black-haired cyclops, Manako.

"We're here to guard you from anyone who decides to assassinate you, so they'll be living here as well." Smith informed the Delinquent." And to inform you of your new tenant and possible wife, Mero!"

"So you're just here to mooch of the food I cook again, right?"

"Yep!"

"Ugh"

Harry had been informed of the new tenant when the builders showed up to fit his house for her, this morning. He had just gotten back from Ishiyama, with Furukawa, Beel, and Hilda, to find all of them lounging in his living room.

"Whatever just don-" Harry was interrupted, pissing him off, by an Owl with a package landing on his table."Dammit!"

He payed the bird and opened the package to find a note and a purple bottle.

"Hmm, the note says 'a helpful potion for a battle - Mrs.W'. Well the Potion's purple so it must be poison! It should be a lighter purple, so I'll add my hair in to finish it." When he did so he, unknowingly, keyed the potion to him. "Huh, it didn't change, must be fine, I should probably test this out though..."

As he said this, his door was blasted in by a woman with long messy black hair.

"For the Dark Lord!" she cried out. Harry, acting on instinct, threw the potion at her. The woman stopped, a bunch of purple hearts with the infinity symbol appeared over her head, and she charged Harry only to start kissing him passionately. Harry laid there stunned as the strange person kissed him. What was in that Potion anyway? The woman stopped kissing him and pulled up. She then bowed to him.

"Greetings Master~ I'm Bellatrix, Your humble Servant, what is your wish. You can do anything to me~"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, back up, the fuck are you talking about?" Harry questioned the woman.

"Harry did you see those purple hearts?" Baba asked him.

"Yeah" He had a sinking feeling.

"That wasn't poison or your hair would have changed the color. It was probably _Aeternum PHILTRUM_ "

"THE FOREVER LOVE POTION!"

"Someone probably sent you it to get you to love them. It won't wear off. Ever. She'll have to join your Harem! After we question her." Smith explained.

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"It just does"

Harry just threw his hands in the air and screamed, angry at Smith's reasoning.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

After the questioning. They had found out that she was Bellatrix Black, she was sent by the Dark Lord, that she witnessed the LeStrange brothers tortured the Longbottoms into their current comatose state, and that the only crime she ever committed was joining the Death Eaters by taking credit for killing an old muggle who died of a heart attack after she surprised him.

"Well we certainly have something to tell the Prophet" Smith said as she went towards the floo, only for a long red-haired person with multiple scars on his body to emerge from it. He rushed Harry.

"I'll show you, prevent my meeting with my love!" the man roared as he lunged at Harry. Only for Harry to punch at him.

 **"ZEBUL BLAST!"** Harry yelled blasting the man back. MON then took his wand and cuffed him.

"We'll take him to Japan's Ministry for questioning" Smith informed him and left with Manako and Doppel. Tio and Zombina stayed behind with him to keep him safe. Harry sighed as he sat back in his chair as the girls living with him came and fussed over him.

 **Goldric's Hollow**

"Where's Bellatrix?" Babymort asked.

"W-we d-don't know my lord" Peter informed him.

"WHAT!"

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **How was it?**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	5. Of Elves, Pets, Orcs, and Rich Idiots

**Daily Life With The-Child-Rearing-Badass-Who-Lived**

 **Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boog- Oh didn't see you there! Uh...Um...Ignore that! Read the Story! Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Also, I kinda do my chapters like one of those Cartoons, like Regular Show, that have two episodes in one airing. I put two or more chapters in one to make up for the lack of length in this story. Sorry about this I don't do it in my other stories but I started doing it here and I just don't feel like stopping it.**

 **Of Elves, Pets, Orcs, and Rich Idiots**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Japan**

 **Kyoto**

 **Magical Section**

Currently our hero and his son were running an errand for Baba, who was out of town, and Smith. Baba's friend Yuuma Misutikkuuddo, an old friend from her Magi days, was supposedly attacked by a usually peaceful Magical Creature and had died. Baba and Smith believed it to be an evil Yokai. Contrary to popular belief, not all Yokai were evil, hell Harry knew a Tengu by the name of Bādogai from Japan who acted like a vigilante, saving poor saps who happen to cross paths with any rogue Oni and/or Kaijū, as people who couldn't do magic could not see Japanese monsters.

Anyway, instead of sending a paid and trained team of MON agents they sent a teenager and a baby to deal with it, because 'it will help the cause', Harry thought that it was more of Smith being to lazy to do the paperwork. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he reached a river and he proceeded to throw a rock into it.

"OUCH!" A Kappa screamed as he jumped out of the river "Boss why're you so mean to me! Hey wait what's up with the Baby?"

"Can it Kaeru! What do you know about the murder of Misutikkuuddo? Your connections must've heard something." Harry questioned his informant. Harry had saved Kaeru from a bunch of Yakuza Ogres. Saeru had gotten some bad information from his old sources and it killed a bunch of the mobsters, infuriating the Boss. Harry had been delivering candy for Baba when he stumbled upon them trying to beat Kaeru to death. Harry saved him, unintentionally out of his thirst for blood, and Kaeru had been his faithful 'follower' ever since.

"Hmm, Misutikkuuddo? The old Potion Master and Leader in the fight for Civil Rights of Magical Creatures? Well, I've heard some rumors, but only one is reocurring enough to actually be true. The New Leader of the Orc Culture Recultivation League, Biggubosuōku is his name, Biggie is what he goes by though, boasts about how he beat him to death."

"Where can I find him?"

"Rumor is that he and his gang are going to steal some Hentai from the shop in Ishiyama. He's also been rumored to make deals with those Death muncher guys you talked about."

"Death Eaters"

"Yeah them"

"Ok, do you know where they're operating at from?"

"No, I couldn't find that out sorry"

"Don't get depressed over it, I'll beat the answers out of Biggie. Here" Harry hands Kaeru some Cucumbers.

"Yay ***Munch*** trangs araut bras ***Munch*** "

"Don't talk with your mouth full. See ya."

"Daah!" Beel waved goodbye. He and Harry made their way to the Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine so that they could floo back to Ishiyama.

 **Ishiyama**

 **Libido, Henati-R-Us**

*Chime* The Cashier turns to see who came in.

"Hello! Welcome to Libi...do?" He is startled by the large group of huge hooded men."Um..Can I help you?"

A gun is pointed at his face. The Gunman races his AK into the air and lets loose a few rounds, startling the other shoppers.

"BUHI! Hello fellow Otaku! Sorry to intrude, but this shop belongs to us, the Orc Culture Recultivation League!"

 **-Timeskip-**

"We the Orc Culture Recultivation League, hereby demand that all mainstream erotic manga and doushinji be changed to Orc x Royal Knight!" Biggie demanded through a megaphone. "We also deman-"

 **"Zebul Blast!"** a cry was heard from the back of the store interrupted Biggie's rant/demand. It was followed by all of his men guarding the back being sent through the front windows and walls. When the dust settled a teen was seen standing in the rubble and cluttered erotica. He had black shaggy hair, glasses, a leather jacket, red shirt, ripped jeans, and a chain wrapped around one sleeve. On his hand was a red tattoo of some sort and on his back was a green haired, naked infant.

"Yo. Which one of y'all is is Biggie?" He asked while cracking his knuckles while giving an eerie grin. His eyes were glowing a green the Orcs knew all to well because of who they worked with. _The Killing Curse_. Biggie shook his head and roared at his lackeys.

"Kill the Punk and his Brats!" They took aim only for the teen to lift up his arms and cross them.

 **"I Offer Up This Contract, To The Wicked Spirit Beast That Sleeps Within The Earth!"** Three red Glyphs appeared around the teen. The Orcs fired, only for the young man and Baby to disappear. They looked around but couldn't find them anywhere. **"Confringo! Confringo!"**

Two Massive blasting curses sent some Orcs flying back.

"Monster!" one orc cried out as he tried to stab the teen.

 **"Hi, kanjā-en o shōkan, watashi wa tenterudaijin no maiti kasai yobiokoshimasu!"** Black flames appeared around the young man as he ran around the gangsters. **"Hi Ken!"**

A black fist of Flame shot out and burned more Orcs. The young man's tattoos had grown all around his body and looked as if they had flames inside them.

"Akuma!" Another Orc cried as he tried to club the mage along with the few others that were left. The teen turned and lifted his fist.

 **"Fenikkusubāsuto!"** The Attackers were dealt with by a black phoenix emerging from the young man's outstretched fist. He looked at Biggie and flashed in front of him.

'I've angered a god!' Biggie panicked inside his head. Said 'god' grinned a demented grin along with the child on his back, their forms seemed to shift into the forms of red, three Horned and eyed, demons with long black and green hair and a scythe. 'I've angered Death!'

"Know, where is your base?!" 'Death' roared. Biggie, terrified, told him.

"T-the old Hiashi Shrine, in the basement!" Biggie yelled "Don't hurt me!"

"Did you kill Yuuma Misutikkuuddo?"

"Y-yes, I beat him to death because he wouldn't sell me some _Imperio Potions_!"

"Why did you need them?"

"I was g-going to u-use them on some girls we captured!"

"Where are the girls?!"

"I-in our base! We haven't done nothing yet!"

 **"Grrr, Zebul Siga sa Blast!"** A huge black flaming hot energy was all Biggie knew after those words.

 **Hiashi Shrine**

Harry walked up to the basement door. It had a Boar Spray painted onto it. Harry proceeded to kick it in. Guards came charging only to be put down quickly.

"I Offer Up This Contract, To The Wicked Spirit Beast That Sleeps Within The Earth!" Harry casted and ran straight through until he found the prisoners. There were roughly 60 females. Little girls, women, teens, no age was spared. Harry quickly broke them all out and brought them to the safety of outside. Outside were the Majikku Keisatsu, the Aurors of Magical Japan,arrived and they took the ladies home. Harry quickly looked around to make sure that they left before going into the place to do some looting.

Inside, Harry found a strange egg that was hatching. The shell cracked to reveal a baby Black Nundu. It mewed and reached out for Harry, luckily for Harry, Nundu's didn't get their more dangerous qualities until they were a certain age. Harry decided that he was going to keep the creature and train it ... somehow ... maybe ... eeh, he'd wing it, he just wanted a badass pet. He named him Midnight.

Harry smelled a burning smell and followed it to the kitchen. There he found a Snow Owl next to a roaring fire. Harry liked how she looked.

"Wanna come with me girl?"

"Hoot"

"You understand me?"

"Hoot"

"Well that decides it. You're coming home with me."

 **Harry's Place**

When Harry arrived with Beel, Hedwig, and Midnight arrived to find an interesting scene. Miia, Cerea, Rachnera, Smith, Tio, Furukawa, and Zombina were each playing each other in rock, paper, scissors.

"Once" They all yelled.

"Twice"

"Shoot!"

"Rock, hahaha! I win!" Zombina cackled." I call dibs on him for the day!"

"I'm gonna regret this, but wha-" Harry started to ask.

"No time to talk! Lets go out!" Zombina quickly grabbed Harry and drug him out of the house. All the girls sighed in unison.

 **-TIMESKIP-**

 **Ishiyama Magical Shopping District**

"Heheheh We sure did a lot of shopping!"

"I know...I paid for it all..."

"Oh don't be a sour puss! You're loaded!"

" That's not the point! And why am I even out here with you!"

"I won a date with you."

"Dah!"

"That just sounds like some quickly and lazily thought up excuse to get us to go out! And Beel don't take her side!"

"Thanks Gaki!"

"We're not done yet!"

"Oh I'm pretty dure we are."

"Are not!"

"Are Too!"

"Dahbuh!"

"Are not!"

"Are Too!"

"Dahbuh!"

"Are not!"

"Are Too!"

"Dahbuh!"

The three continued to argue all the way home. None noticing two figures spying on them.

"That's him?" Asked the one who wore a hoodie.

"Yes, that's him. Kill him and you shall get all the gold your boss wants. Extra if you take out his family." The white masked one stated. At his side, was a whimpering House Elf

"Good. We've already sent guys to his house."

"Do not fail me! Let us go Dabbie, Severus"

"...dobby follows master..." The small Elf stated quietly.

"Hmm" Snape said as he was thinking

 **Harry's House**

Harry and Zombina arrived to see the door blasted in. Harry rushed inside only to see orange smoke and cover his mouth and nose.

"It's _Knock Out Smoke Potion!_ It can knock out anything stay back! **Toitcheo Geal!** "

The smoke cleared to reveal a wrecked house. All of his friends were gone...

"Grrrrrr" Harry's eyes glowed that infamous green. A knock at the door startled him out of his rage. Zombina opened the door to reveal 6 British Aurors. The only female, a blushing woman closer to Harry's age than those of her colleges, stepped forward.

"Hello are you Lord Potter?" She asked him, receiving an angry nod. He looked at them, causing them to flinch.

 **" Verfolgen sie Oh Große Wild"** A glow shone and a large phantom-like wolf emerged and started sniffing around before rushing of in a direction. The group followed.

 **Sterotypical Villian Warehouse 1**

All of Harry's 'brides' were tied up to radiators with gags in their mouths.

"Hihihihihi we got'em boss. What we gonna do now boss?" Nameless Grunt 1 asked 'Boss'.

"Shut it Nameless Grunt! Now sir have you got are money?"

"Yes I do. You'll get the rest when Potter di-" A now revealed Lucious Malfoy was interrupted by a frightening explosion.

 ***BOOOM***

 **"What I seek is thunder. Izuchi! " "What I seek is the burning field, Kurenai!" "Zebul Blast!"** Harry cried out as he broke his way into to pay back those bastards who wrecked his hou- Er I mean who kidnapped his brides! Yea that's it.

 **"Stupefy!""Stupefy!""Stupefy!""Stupefy!""Stupefy!""Stupefy!"** The Aurors cried simultaneously. The gang of villains was quick to react as at least half their members were either stunned or scorched to the point of unconsciousness.

 **"Avada Kedavra""Avada Kedavra""Avada Kedavra"**

Down went Aurors Yander, Morse, Tooster, and Herst. Harry retaliated by throwing a metal table at them knocking them out before turning and kicking the face of one preparing to curse him.

 **"Zebul Kick!"**

"Hurrrk!" the kicked thug cried out as his jaw was shattered. Lucious, seeing this, tries to take off his cloak and mask, hoping it will look like they were holding him hostage. He throws his cloak at Dobby, on accident, who catches it. Dobby, now free from his bond to the Malfoys, starts bawling. This causes Harry, Beel, Tonks, and Fred to look over at them. Malfoy, unfortunately for himself, had been caught taking off his mask.

"Burying Punch!" Harry called out as he punched Malfoy into the ground. Malfoy could only curse to the heveans as his vision faded to black.

 **\- Dat Time Skip Though-**

When he awoke, Lucious had found himself inside of a room entirely made of metal, with six columns in a hexagon shape. He was tied to a chair and he had a glowing Rune Seal on his chest, meaning he had no magic. Despite this he was sure he could bullshit his way out of the situation that he found himself in.

The door to the room opened and a woman, with purple hair tied in a spikey ponytail and dressed in a brown trench coat with fishnet shirt and a skirt, walked in. She had a Badge.

'Unfortunately I can't read any lower languages, why can't everyone just speak English' he thought with a sneer.

" I'm a Mahō keibu, my name's Anko. Ok scumbag you were caught wearing a Dark Lord's Symbol of fear. You also have a Dark Mark. What do you say to the charges you've brought up? They're Terrorism, Forbidden, or as you brits call it, Dark Magic Usage, Conspiracy, Kidnapping, Murder, and Thievery." She informed him in surprisingly non-accented English.

"First off, How can you speak to me without an accent? Second off, I did no such things!"

"England, as far as the rest of the world, is far behind in Magic Development. You only stick to the basics from Hundreds of years ago, you've all also got the whole egoism thing going on, well only the Purebloods anyway, you should face facts. England is no longer the best Magical Community in the world and Blood Purity is quickly becoming a thing of the past..."

"Silence you Mudblood Whore! How dare you speak so lowly of my country and of Purebloods! The Dark Lord will end yo-" He stopped as he realized what he had confessed.

"Gotcha. Now that you've confessed...Have a drink." Lucious sneered at her before he took a sip, thinking that the 'wench' knew her place. His body stiffened and his eyes went blank.

"Thank you for agreeing to take _Veritaserum_ of your own free will dumbass. Now let's get down to business." Lucious Gulped, he was screwed.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **How was it?**

 **I'm on DeviantArt! I'm RiseOfTheRedDawn, if you want to see the fanfiction that I'm going to do after Hers and Hers Alone and Daily Life With The-Child-Rearing-Badass-Who-Lived go there.**

 **On a completely unrelated note, I am offering up a challenge:**

 **Jeff The Killer is the Spawn of Chucky or another Son of Chucky. Paring is Jeff x Harem.**

 **Harem could be:**

 **Jane The Killer**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Clockwork**

 **Slenderwoman**

 **Fem! Ben Drowned**

 **Laughing Jill**

 **Nina The Killer**

 **Chucky and Tiff (Glen and Glenda as well if you want) have to meet him.**

 **Alternatively:**

 **Make Logan/James Howlett/Wolverine into the the Son Of Chucky and Tiff or the father of Chucky. Harem should be obvious for him, if not then Dark Rogan, Dark LoRo, and Mystique x Logan.**


End file.
